


You Calling My Name

by TheLostRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Non-Team 7 AU, Sasuke still leaves Konoha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostRomantic/pseuds/TheLostRomantic
Summary: He was here for one thing: revenge. But nowadays, all he could think about was pink hair, that jasmine scent, and her curves against his.AU where Sakura is a sound servant.Title credit: GOT7 – You Calling My Name
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	1. Hot Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd yet; sorry for any typos/grammatical mistakes. Please feel free to point them out to me :)
> 
> Tags will be updated as the story progresses :)
> 
> Chapter title credit: EXID – Hot Pink

The first thing he sees when he walks into his room, is a girl. She is hunched over his desk and her dull pink hair as long as her hips was draping her back and shoulder. He was behind her in an instant.

“Who are you?” He growls, his kunai slightly piercing the skin of her neck.

Her eyes widen and she drops the book she was holding. 

“U-Uchiha-sama.” She manages to stammer out. “Kabuto-sama sent me to clean your room.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrow, but he finally surveys the girl and his room. His desk looks the same as he had left it besides the book the girl was holding: it is now open, face down, with its pages bent under the weight of the hardcover on top of the desk. The girl herself was wearing civilian clothes, but he can see the tip of the _sabanto_ bracelet peeking through the cuff of the long sleeve. Due to Orochimaru’s cautious nature, all of Sound’s inhabitants besides Sasuke and Kabuto were issued these bracelets as insurance of their loyalty. Whilst wearing them, they could be easily controlled via a ninjutsu taught personally by Orochimaru. 

Seeing the bracelet, Sasuke quickly retreats the kunai and it lands back into his back pouch.

The girl lets out a huge sigh of relief as her hands clutch at her chest in a defensive position.

“I don’t need a cleaner,” Sasuke says. “Tell Kabuto not to send any more spies into my room.”

The girl quickly nods and runs out of the room. Sasuke stares at the empty passageway but quickly returns to his desk.

“Now I’ve lost my page... Tch.”

––

Sakura runs all the way to Kabuto’s laboratory, not daring to spare a glance backwards in case Sasuke was on her tail. She had heard rumours of Orochimaru’s new apprentice whilst she was still bound to kitchen duty but never really fully comprehended his existence until moments before. She was newly designated to Kabuto’s laboratory as he was short on hands but when she had arrived that morning for duty, Kabuto sent her instead to Uchiha Sasuke’s room “to clean” he explained. 

She was given a key to the room and sent on her merry way by Kabuto, whose eyes glistened as he smiled at her but Sakura can tell that Kabuto-sama was not a good person and would not simply send her to clean Uchiha Sasuke’s room with no ulterior motive.

Nonetheless, she had bowed and followed the instructions. The room, to her surprise, did not look like it was in need of a clean. The floor was spotless, the bed made, and the only piece of furniture was a desk which housed several piles of books.

Gingerly, Sakura had picked up the only open book on the desk, reading its title, Chakra Elements. Before she could get any further, she felt cool metal on her neck and she dropped the book. 

“Who are you?” The mysterious person–who could only be Uchiha Sasuke–had growled.

Sakura hurried to explain herself, but with the kunai against her neck and the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was right there, all she had managed to squeak out was “U-Uchiha-sama. Kabuto-sama sent me to clean your room.”

The pause afterwards was probably the most scared Sakura had been in her life.

But then the kunai fell from her neck and she started to breathe again, probably a bit too hard, as the breathes turned into shallow and fast gasps. Her hands started to clutch her chest in an attempt to calm herself down but the fact was, she was scared shitless. 

“I don’t need a cleaner,” Sasuke had said. “Tell Kabuto not to send any more spies into my room.”

Sakura attempted what she thought was a nod and dashed from the room. 

As she ran from Uchiha Sasuke, she finally realised.

_I didn’t even clean the room._

\--

Kabuto did not punish Sakura, as she thought he would when she returned to the laboratory and explained that: “Uchiha-sama said he did not need a cleaner and... he said for Kabuto-sama to not send anymore...spies”

Kabuto had laughed instead, and sent her back to kitchen duty.

––

The next time Sakura sees Sasuke, she is wheeling the latest produce delivery back to the kitchen. The new delivery mostly comprised of tomatoes, cherries, and yuzu from the farm in the neighbouring town as it was the harvest of the season. 

The trolley is obscenely heavy; the boxes of produce were packed to the brim and stacked on top of each other in a 2x3 formation. Sakura struggles and pants as she pushes the trolley from behind and hopes that anyone coming down the same hallway has the commonsense to avoid her instead of coming head on.

All is well until the last stretch where a rogue tomato thinks it was in its right to fall out of the top box and convenient roll into the path of the incoming trolley, making Sakura and the trolley trip over the offending fruit. 

The resulting shower of tomatoes was not pretty and in the end, Sakura looks like a victim in a horror movie. 

She exasperatedly looks around, that crushing feeling of defeat heavy on her shoulders. 

_Cleaning this up will take ages._

“You look...” she hears. Glancing towards the voice, she eeps. 

“Uchiha-sama!” she quickly gets to her feet, and her head automatically lowers.

Sasuke soundlessly and easily steps over the mess she just made towards her.

Sakura has her eyes closed from fear but can feel a calloused finger on her chin, pulling her face up towards one of the last of the Uchiha.

Sasuke is silent as he observes her face. The last time they had met was months ago, and he did not take a good luck at the intruder of his room. The only reason he knows it is her is from her hair–it has grown even longer in those months.

Sakura does not dare to keep eye contact with Sasuke. She has heard about the dangers of the sharingan of the Uchiha clan; but even without it, Sasuke still scares the living daylights out of her. She looks at his nose, his mouth, his jawline–anything but his eyes. His nose was tall, not too thin; his mouth is pursed together but the lips are full and red; his jawline is sharp and Sakura starts to wonder if his eyes are as handsome as the rest of his face.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was also occupied with observing the girl in front of him and notices that her gaze does not meet his. _Smart girl_. His eyes travel down the bridge of her nose, to the thickness of her lips, and back up to her eyes–a brilliant shade of jade.

_Her eyes are pretty_. Sasuke thinks to himself; but promptly recoils, and lets go of Sakura’s face. _What was that?_

Sasuke has never observed females with such gusto as he was doing right now with Sakura. Further from her now, his gaze settles onto her civilian clothes which were normally a pure white that makes her look like an angel from heaven but now with the splashes of red, Sasuke muses, she looks like Lucifer, newly turned. Sasuke notices how tense the girl is still and silently chuckles to himself. He was not planning on encountering this girl, but on the way back to his room, his stomach had rumbled so he was going to the kitchen for a snack. Turning the last corner, he had heard and seen the disaster that beheld the girl, and to be honest, Sasuke let out a millisecond of a chuckle because of it. 

“You should clean this up.” Sasuke settles on. 

“Yes, Uchiha-sama.”

When Sasuke turns to leave, Sakura thinks it is safe to look up, but Sasuke had turned back to give her one last look.

_Oh_. Sakura is stunned. _His eyes are even more beautiful._

––

Sasuke knocks on the door to Orochimaru’s personal chamber.

“Come in.”

The door creaks as it opens–no one around here seemed to mind that the stronghold was tilting towards decrepit: there were much more important things. Like killing his brother. Like nurturing his future vessel. 

“You’re not scheduled to train today,” Orochimaru says as he inspects his favourite specimens stored along the sides of his room. 

“I am here for something else,” Sasuke replies. “I want a servant.”

“Ah.” Orochimaru is surprised. Sasuke keeps to himself most of the time and Kabuto reported that the last few servants he had sent to Sasuke were all sent back with words along the lines of “keep your filthy spies away from me”. “That can be arranged.”

Orochimaru looks Sasuke in the eyes. _Ah, my future vessel._

“I want...” Sasuke trails off, his eyes and brows furrowed into an expression of conflict. “I want a specific servant.”

“What a surprise, Sasuke-kun.” Orochimaru exclaims. “For you to take interest in someone here.”

“I–” Sasuke stops himself from saying what he wanted to say. _I can’t stop thinking about her._ “I have peculiarities about my food. Her meals have been the most adequate since coming here so I’d rather she be the one to cook my meals.”

“Ah, one of the kitchen staff, I see.”

“Yes...” Sasuke confirms. “I do not know her name, but her hair is pink.”

Surely there is only one servant with pink hair in the kitchen. Sasuke hopes.

“Oh, Sakura-chan?” Orochimaru replies. “Yes... She has been with us for a while. One of the first. She is quite a pretty little one, isn’t she?”

Sasuke does not reply. 

“As long as you’re happy, Sasuke-kun,” Orochimaru continues. “I will send word. She should be able to report to you as early as this evening.”

“Hn.” 

Sasuke exits the room, eager to keep far away from this slithering mess of a man.

“How interesting...” Orochimaru muses, his gaze fixed on the back of the retreating figure. The Uchiha fan has never been more prominent. “Interesting indeed...”


	2. Can’t Take My Eyes off You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title credit: Frankie Valli and The 4 Seasons – Can't Take My Eyes off You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! I went home for break and things were just so busy, and then I came back to uni and COVID-19 hit. Classes are super hectic now with the transition to online study–to all the other students out there, we can do it!!!
> 
> I hope each and every one of you stay safe and healthy. P.S. Please make sure to practice social distancing!

Sakura spends most of her day cooped up in the corner of Sasuke’s room perusing the books that never seemed to end. When Sasuke had asked for her, Orochimaru was more than happy to send one of his kitchen hands into the arms of his apprentice.

“As long as you’re happy, Sasuke-kun,” she was told he had said by another kitchen hand.

Sakura didn’t know what to expect when she was told that Uchiha Sasuke had asked for her as his personal servant.

_Perhaps it’s to practice his _Sharingan_ on me_.

She thinks back on how her body shook with fear as she trekked the path towards the personal chamber of Uchiha Sasuke. Standing in front of the wooden door, her hands shook as they rapped lightly on the door. She was half hoping that he wouldn’t hear and then she would have an excuse to escape back to the heat of the kitchen.

But of course he heard.

“Who is it?”

His voice sounded rough–as if he was abruptly woken up.

“Uchiha-sama. Orochimaru-sama sent word that you asked for me.” Sakura tried to keep her voice from shaking but really, it was hard when it was Uchiha Sasuke on the other side of the door.

“Ah, Sakura,” Sasuke had replied. “Come in.”

Sakura had gingerly twisted the handle and crossed the boundary into Sasuke’s room for the second time in her life.

Upon entry, Sakura saw that there had been changes to the previously bare room. There were now two divider screens in the right corner where the desk used to be, mapping out a small area, and Sakura can see the end of a bed peeking through the gap. The desk was moved further down the right wall, still full of books.

Sasuke himself, however, was sitting on his bed, his bed hair so prominent that there was no question that he was sleeping before Sakura had knocked on his door and woke him suddenly. His sword was casually leaned against him on the bed, his dominant hand grasping it loosely, ready for battle.

Sakura had gulped. _Let’s try to not end up on the sharp end of this blade, Sakura_.

“I wasn’t expecting you so early,” Sasuke had said. “Orochimaru said you would be coming by the evening at the earliest.”

“I came as soon as I could, Uchiha-sama,” Sakura did not elaborate on how the other kitchen hands practically pushed her out of the kitchen on the grounds of “you belong to the Uchiha now, Sakura”.

“Very well. Do you know why you’re here?” Sasuke’s gaze wandered from her pink hair down her long sleeved white dress to the battered shoes that was poorly hiding beneath the length of her dress. Now that it was void of the tomato stains, she really emitted that virginal aura the elders of his clan would have expected from an Uchiha bride. _Not that this is of any relevance._ Sasuke berated himself.

“To serve you, Uchiha-sama.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Sasuke had left his bed and closed the distance between the two of them. Sakura’s gaze was still on the floor, still wary of his _sharingan_. “I need you to keep my chambers in a respectable condition.”

“Yes, Uchiha-sama.”

“You also need to take care of all my meals.”

“Yes, Uchiha-sama.”

“Stop with the Uchiha-sama.”

“Yes, Uchiha–” Sakura was shocked out of auto-pilot when his words finally processed in her mind, and by pure accident, her eyes somehow landed on his. “Um. How should I address you... sir?”

Her eyes were quaking with fear, but for some reason, she could not find the strength to break the eye contact.

Sasuke’s eyes stayed the same: still as black and hard as ever, but oh so beautiful, like the darkest night skies.

“Sasuke.”

Sakura gasped. _How could I ever?_

Her mouth was gaping like she was a fish out of water and was learning that being surrounded by water on all sides and by air was not the same.

Sasuke’s mouth curved into his signature smirk. “Try it, Sakura.”

Her mouth dried instantly. _Wait._ The first time he had used her name, she was still in a state of fear outside his door, so the whole experience was lost on her. But now that he was only a few feet in front of her, her brain could only repeat the words “Try it, Sakura”.

“S-Sas–” Sakura tried her best but eventually gave into the mental break down and dropped her face into her cupped hands, hoping that the earth would somehow swallow her whole. She could feel the heat of her face transmitting into her hands.

Sasuke actually could not control the laughter that escaped his lips. For the first time since arriving in this gloomy place, Uchiha Sasuke was rendered to a laughing mess.

“I was just messing with you, Sakura. Call me whatever you like,” Sasuke said. “Just not Uchiha-sama.” _It reminds me of the family that is gone_.

Sakura peered through her fingers, like a child being bribed with candy.

“Yes... Sasuke-sama.” _Surely that was okay?_

“You shall now live there,” Sasuke pointed to the newly inserted bed in the corner. “I eat my meals at irregular times but I shall send word to you an hour earlier for you to prepare them.”

Sakura nodded.

“You shall not let anyone else into this room. If someone tries, let me know immediately.”

Sakura nodded, hoping that this information actually stays in her head past this encounter.

“I noticed you like reading my books,” Sakura feels her face turn even hotter as Sasuke referenced the first time they met. “You are welcome to read them when your duties are done.”

“Yes, Sasuke-sama.”

“Well, that’s about it for now,” Sasuke said. “I will go to train now. Someone will come to tell you when I am almost done.”

Sakura nodded, feeling some relief from the fact that Sasuke was finally leaving.

“Good-bye, Sasuke-sama.”

Sasuke turned to leave the room, but as his figure was about to cross the boundary, he stopped.

Turning around, his last words to her before meeting again at dinner was, “Your loyalty is now to me. Do not forget this, Sakura.”

* * *

Although Sasuke had left to train early that afternoon, word was still not sent by the time the sun set about his meal. Sakura had already swept the floor and made the bed (that Sasuke deliberately left undone for Sakura when he had left earlier–he knew she would be bored, being chained to this room and to his service only). Some of the books on the table were perused earlier–one was on the chakra meridians, another on advanced genjutsu techniques, and the last she went through was the book that she had accidentally touched months earlier–_Introduction to Chakra Nature Types: Rudimentary Techniques and Type Advantages_.

The world of shinobi was lost on Sakura, a civilian girl from a small town where the Hidden Village of Sound is now situated. When Orochimaru first came, it was a bloodbath left and right, and Sakura had just been orphaned when her parents protected her with their last breath against rogue ninja. Moments after Sakura closed her eyes, fear and relief overflowing, as the same shinobi that had killed her parents turned his kunai on her, she met Orochimaru for the first time.

Instead of the feeling of torn flesh, she felt warm liquid adorn her face and body. Eyes tentatively opened to the sight of her parent’s murderer face down in a pool of blood and Orochimaru, as young as he was to this day, standing in the exposed doorway.

“My my,” his voice for some reason calmed Sakura. “What a poor child.”

He stepped over the rapidly cooling body to come closer to Sakura. She knew she should be afraid–this man was a killer–but her body was strangely calm and her voice even when she said “Thank you”.

Orochimaru took Sakura in that day. Sakura pledged her allegiance to him as payment for taking the revenge she would never have been able to and became one of the first inhabitants of the current Sound Village.

She was 8 years old, one of the youngest in the new village, too young and naive to contribute to Orochimaru’s great cause. Now at 14, she was educated in both academia and household duties–Orochimaru had surprisingly emphasised that all villagers was to obtain at least elementary school education. However, only the offspring of shinobi was allowed to attend the ninja academy run by Kabuto–the rest were delegated to civilian duties.

But Sakura was always intrigued by the shinobi in her village–she has not forgotten how hopeless she was when the rogue ninja had invaded her home and murdered her parents. If she had the training they had, would she have been able to protect herself and her family? Thoughts like these would haunt Sakura once in a while, when she allows herself to think about her past.

Her reverie was crudely interrupted by sharp raps on the wooden door.

“Uchiha-sama sends word for you to prepare his supper, Sakura-chan.”

Sakura recognises the voice as belonging to one of of the only shinobi that was originally from her village.

“Yes, Tetsuya-san.”

_Now, what shall I make for dinner?_

* * *

Sakura has only just set the table when Sasuke slams open the door, sweat dripping off his body.

She thanks the heavens for the fact that she was not holding anything because she would have surely dropped it.

“Sasuke-sama!” Sakura abruptly stands up straight and bows in his general direction. “I just finished setting the table.”

Sasuke eyes the meal set up on the makeshift table he had forgotten was tucked away in a corner of his room.

Steaming hot rice, miso soup, and grilled fish laid invitingly, waiting to be eaten.

“Would you like to eat first or take a bath, Sasuke-sama?” Sakura enquires, once her eyes laid on the sweat soaked Uchiha.

“Are you not eating?” Sasuke notices that there is only one portion of rice and miso soup set up.

“Oh.” Sakura does not know how to reply. She never fathomed the idea that master and servant could share the same table. Whilst she was in the kitchen, she and the other servants would quickly scoff down whatever leftovers there were from the meal’s preparation. Although it was not sophisticated whatsoever, they had their fill.

“Give yourself a portion while I go shower, Sakura.”

Sasuke quickly retrieves a change of clothes from the cupboard (Sakura thinks to herself that she should have thought ahead and prepared the clothes prior) and heads into the connected bathroom.

The door closes and Sakura unfreezes herself, remembering that her master sent her on a mission.

_Rice. Miso soup. My rice. My miso soup. _Sakura’s head spins at the thought.

Before Sakura can move from her spot, however, Sasuke reopens the bathroom door, peering into the room.

Sakura’s throat runs dry because _oh my god, his chest._

“Before I forget, bring me some fresh tomatoes too.”

Sakura nods absentmindedly in response, brain still in overdrive. _Why is he shirtless?!_

_“_Sakura?”

She jumps out of her moment of stupor. “Yes, Sasuke-sama!”

“Did you hear what I just said?”

“Tomatoes, sir!”

Sasuke smirks. “We should still have some from the latest delivery right? Or did you destroy them all?”

_He’s teasing me! Is he not teasing me?_

Sakura’s face washes over with a wave of heat.

“I will be back, Sasuke-sama.”

Sakura heads to the wooden front door and on the way to close it, realises that Sasuke was still peering through the bathroom door, eyes following her every move.

From her previous position, she did not realise this earlier, but besides ridding himself of his upper garments, it seems that the lower ones were missing as well.

Sasuke was talking to her clad only in his underwear.

Sakura doesn’t think she can get even redder but she does. She quickly slams the door shut and slides down, back against the wooden door, trying to fan the heat away.

Her heart beats, the pounding deafening her ears and she burrows her face into her cupped hands.

_Uchiha Sasuke is too attractive for his own good_.

Inside, Sasuke is grinning to himself as he rids himself of his remaining clothing to climb into the shower stall.

He thinks that Sakura was too easy to tease, and that her flushed face was a enjoyable contrast against her white dress and pink hair.

Not that he would form the words, but for all intents and purposes, Uchiha Sasuke most definitely thinks that Sakura is the cutest girl he has ever met.

_I wonder how much redder she can get._


End file.
